<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>little bitty pretty one by venusrosy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191368">little bitty pretty one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy'>venusrosy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shining (1980), The Shining - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Not Canon Compliant, Sibling Bonding, Telekinesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:39:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bowie + telekinesis + a bored Danny = quite the show</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>little bitty pretty one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! So I reread The Shining and Doctor Sleep because I was on vacation, and wanted to write some things with my original character, Bowie Clayfields! This is kind of inspired by the scene from Matilda where she's playing with her telekinesis which is one of my favorite movie scenes. Anyways, I own nothing but Bowie!</p><p>(PS the characters interpretations are from the book - meaning Jack is a lot nicer and Wendy is a lot less of a crybaby [frick Stanley Kubrick for ruining her like that. JK JK I love movie Wendy too] - but they have the movie character looks! Oh, and Bowie is played by The Amanda Show era Amanda Bynes!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Florida air was sticky and hot, and the two had exhausted every other activity they could think of. Swimming, marbles, reading, watching cartoons, you name it, Bowie and Danny had probably already done it. </p><p>The two now saw in front of the small TV, watching Darth Vader reveal he was Luke's father for the millionth time.</p><p>"The shine is a lot like the force, now that I think about it," Bowie said, sitting up in her chair. "And I have telekinesis so I can move things."</p><p>"You could be a Jedi!" Danny exclaimed, hopping up and holding an imaginary lightsaber.</p><p>Bowie laughed and stood up, the two making whirring noises as they clashed their fake lightsabers together. Danny "stabbed" Bowie in the gut with his, and she sighed dramatically, placing a hand on her forehead as she fell on the sofa. </p><p>"You guys seem to be having fun," said Jack Torrance as he walked through the door, placing his keys on the holder and taking off his suit jacket.</p><p>"Probably the only fun we've had all day. The days feel ten times longer when it's hot and sticky," Bowie replied, as Danny nodded, pushing his sweaty bangs on his forehead.</p><p>Jack chuckled and walked over to Danny, ruffling his hair. Ever since he'd finished his play, based on the events at the Overlook, and sought treatment for his alcohol abuse and anger problems, he'd been a lot happier, and everyone was glad. Sure, they were all plagued with nightmares, but if they could survive the hellish Overlook Hotel, they could survive a few nightmares. Besides, Dick only lived a few hours away, so if things got bad they just gave him a call.</p><p>"Oh my gosh Doc I just got the best idea!" Bowie exclaimed, standing up and smoothing out her cutoff overalls, "go get my record player and your toy soldiers!"</p><p>Danny dashed into their shared room, grabbing both items as Bowie smiled excitedly. He placed them on the coffee table and sat back as Bowie placed a record inside. She took a deep breath, and with a flick of her wrist it began to play. The sound of Thurnston Harris filled the room and Bowie concentrated on the toy soldiers. They floated up into the air, and began to dance along to the music.</p><p>"Little bitty pretty one, come and talk-a to me!" Bowie and Danny sang as the toys swirled in the air and Bowie got another brilliant idea.</p><p>"Danny, stand on the sofa and stay still. I wanna try something!" Bowie called.</p><p>"Am I gonna fly?" he asked, excitedly jumping onto the couch.</p><p>"You better believe it, Doc!"</p><p>She concentrated, hard. She'd been working with her telekinesis for a long time, ever since she could walk almost, and had had lots of practice with heavy objects, meaning Danny's skinny little body was a piece of cake for her. Danny floated in the air, swaying carefully. </p><p>"Well, I'll be damned!" Jack exclaimed, watching as his son was up in the air.</p><p>The song ended and Bowie let Danny down, who fell onto the couch, laughing.</p><p>"That was awesome!" he exclaimed, out of breath. "You lifted me just like the X-wing Luke lifted on Dagobah."</p><p>"Do or do not, there is no try," Bowie said in a horrible Yoda impression, making Danny laugh even harder.</p><p>The two's chatter continued into the late evening, when the picked up sticks and had another lightsaber battle outside, which ultimately ended when Bowie fell and scraped both her knees on the asphalt.</p><p>Jack put the bandages on her knees while Danny held her hand, and they began to laugh again as Bowie said yet Yoda quote in horrible impression of hers. </p><p>That night, Bowie and Danny both fell asleep on the floor of their room, their colored pencils that Bowie used to draw Danny flying scattered about.</p><p>"They're worn out," Wendy said as she watched them from the doorway, Jack's arm around her.</p><p>"That's good, more time for us," Jack laughed, kissing the side of her temple.</p><p>Bowie heard the noise and sat up, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>"Ew, gross," she said, crinkling her nose, before falling back asleep, her hand held tightly in her new brother's hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>